This project will test the feasibility an archive of promising programs for preventing alcohol, tobacco, and other drug abuse among youth. Included programs will have demonstrated scientific evidence of effectiveness, as measured by positive impact on drug use behaviors (e.g., abstinence, delayed initiation, reduced frequency, and reduced intensity of use). A comprehensive, attractive, and easy-to-use package will be developed for each program. All materials required to faithfully replicate program implentation (e.g., textbook, workbook, video) and evaluate program effectiveness will be included. Printed and machine- readable training tutorials will also be provided to help with program implementation and evaluation. During Phase I, the proposed project will : (1) establish an Advisory Panel; (2) select candidate programs; (3) investigate the feasibility of obtaining permission to acquire, upgrade and distribute program materials; (4) investigate the feasibility of producing an enhancing, commercially appealing prototype package for one program;and(5) investigate the feasibility of developing a training tutorial, including three prototype training modules for the same program. During Phase II:(1) a Community Panel will review all prototypes; (2) remaining programs will be similarly enhanced and packaged; and (3) all program packages and accompanying training modules will be independently field tested. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Widespread concern about the health and social consequences of drug abuse has prompted developed of numerous prevention programs for youth. The proposed project will create products to facilitate cost-effective replication and revaluation of programs that have been demonstrated through scientific evaluation to prevent/reduce abuse of alcohol, tobacco and other drugs. The visual appeal and usability of program packages, along with increased recognition of the need to disseminate effective drug abuse interventions, should create great demand for the proposed products.